


Hate

by DaHyoSaYeon



Series: The Shadow Saga (On Hiatus) [2]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: A continuation of The Meat.Sana has issues.





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Sana has issues. She gets mad. She gets sad.

"Okay Yeonie. Oh, before I forget, cause maybe I won't see you like last time, but anyway, I love you Yeonie"

"Love you too, Sana"

Sana slipped away from the bars of the door, giving the occupant of the room a bright smile before she did so. The girl practically skipped down the hallway, excited to watch an episode of her favourite show after weeks of no television; the institution had been forced to ban her from the rec room after the incident with another patient. 

Rounding the corner to the rec room, Sana stopped to examine the wall near the entrance; she ran her fingers over the cracked plaster and giggled when she noticed the cleaning crew hadn't been able to remove the bloodstains from the mortar, she followed the trail towards the floor and had to suppress a laugh when she found a tooth left behind by her victim. Unable to fight the urge to obtain a trophy, Sana bent down and pocketed the tooth before skipping to her seat in front of the TV.

Eyes glued to the screen, Sana sat with her arms around her knees and waited for the episode of Run to start; the moment the first scene started, Sana turned the volume up until the TV speakers crackled.

"Sana, turn that shit down!" Shouted a blonde haired boy from the other end of the room

Her response was to shush the boy and max the volume on the TV.

"Sana, I asked you to lower the volume!"

"You didn't ask, you told. I'm ignoring you, Jimin" 

"Like hell you will"

Jimin jumped from his seat and ran over to Sana, who screamed for help, and started trying to wrestle the remote from her iron grasp.

"Give me that fucking remote" growled Jimin, struggling against Sana's surprising strength.

"No. Fuck you!" She screamed back "Help, he's trying to touch me!"

The few patients in the rec room knew better than to get involved when it came to Sana or Jimin.

"Give me the remote or I'll break your fingers" threatened Jimin, through gritted teeth

Sana stopped fighting for a moment and whispered:

"Hurt me"

Jimin was taken back by her sudden change in attitude and slackened his grip on her hand and the remote; an orderly entered the room and, upon spotting the two on the couch, charged over to break it up.

"You're an idiot" laughed Sana as she thrust her knee into Jimin's crotch.

Jimin's grip released and he tumbled to the floor, howling in agony.

"That'll teach you to force yourself on an innocent, young girl. Pig!" She shouted

The orderly put herself between Sana, who cowered in fear behind them, and Jimin, who had lunged forward with murder in his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on here you two?" Asked the orderly, as she pushed Jimin to the ground

"Jimin tried to molest me, Jeongyeon"

"She's fucking lying!"

"Sana-" Jeongyeon stopped short and asked Sana to turn the TV off, which she did "What happened?"

"I was trying to watch Run and Jimin attacked me and started groping me"

Jimin opened his mouth in protest but was silenced by Jeongyeon.

"You did nothing to provoke him?"

"No, nothing at all. He's been after me for weeks now"

"Jimin, I want to hear your side as well"

"I was in here reading and she came in and put the TV on full blast-"

"Liar!"

"Sana, enough" barked Jeongyeon "Continue, Jimin"

"I asked her to turn it down and she wouldn't"

"So you attacked her?"

"She was rude to me and refused to turn down the volume"

"Let's all take a moment to calm down, okay?"

Sana wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon's waist and hugged tightly, smiling sweetly at Jimin.

"I'm sorry, Jimin. I didn't mean to annoy you. I deserved what you did to me" 

Sana waited for a response from Jimin, and when she didn't get one, added:

"I'm always being such a bad girl. Next time, make it hurt, so I'll never be bad again"

"Stop it Sana" commanded Jeongyeon "I think it's best if we take you to your room until your appointment with Dr Myoui"

"I get to see the doctor today?" Sana asked, eyes wide with excitement

"I hope you get a lobotomy today" sneered Jimin, who had returned to his seat and book

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? Then I wouldn't be able to fight back"

"Jimin, Sana. I'm going to talk to Dr Park about making sure neither of you are in the same room at any time. It'll be safer that way, don't you think?"

"She's the mental one, not me"

"Resorting to verbal abuse, what's new?"

"Does it remind you of daddy, little girl?"

Sana's grip around Jeongyeon's waist tightened, she dug her nails into Jeongyeon's side and had to be restrained with considerable effort on the orderly's part; tears stung sana's eyes and she had to fight to stop the dam from breaking.

"Jesus Christ, Jimin" said one of the other patients "You're a dick"

"Oh fuck you, Son. Since when were you on her side?"

Jeongyeon lead Sana to her room and unlocked the door. The tearful Sana pushed past Jeongyeon and collapsed on her bed, body shaking with rage. Sana was smart enough to wait for the click of the lock before hitting into her tantrum.

"That motherfucker, who does he think he is?" She screamed as she beat the literal stuffing out of her pillow "The next time I see you, Park, you're dead"

Frustrated and flustered, Sana continued her meltdown until she collapsed on her bed, breathless and exhausted. She stared at the ceiling and cursed Jimin's existence with the last of her energy before slipping into a fitful sleep.

Sana was awoken by voices outside her door, the voice of Dr Myoui put her on the defensive, she knew she would have to explain the previous episode in the rec room and more than likely today's as well; the click of the lock followed the jingle of keys and Dr Myoui entered the room escorted by Jeongyeon.

"The doc's here for you, Sana. Wake up" 

Sana remained motionless and feigned sleep.

"I would come back later, but, Ms Minatozaki is a critical case" 

Something about that stung and Sana, already feeling the rage boiling, chose to "wake up" and get this session over with 

"Good afternoon Dr Myoui" she said, rising to a sitting position, perched on the edge of the bed "I hope you're well"

"I'll leave you to it. I'm right outside if you need anything" said Jeongyeon, who turned to Sana and said "Don't try anything like last time, okay?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, Jeongyeon"

Jeongyeon exited the room and slid the door shut. Dr Myoui sat across from Sana on a chair borrowed from Sana's desk. She gave Sana a little nod and began their session.

"Good afternoon, Ms Minatozaki"

"What's new, Dr Myoui?"

"I was hoping you could tell me"

"Well, there was a new episode of Run and also I got these really nice cards from my aunt and then I got to see Nayeon, she's been getting worse lately hasn't she?-"

"Did you watch the new episode in the rec room?"

"Yes"

"How long were you banned for?"

"Two weeks"

"Would you like to talk about why?"

"No"

"Okay. How about how being banned made you feel?"

"Angry"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't deserve it"

"What about Yuqi?"

"What about Yuqi?" Said Sana, contempt poisoning her tone

"Did she deserve what happened to her?'

"Maybe. Depends on who you ask"

"I'm asking you, Sana"

"Then, yes. She did"

"Would you like to talk about why?"

"No"

"How does seeing Yuqi make you feel?"

"I hate her"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because?"

"She called me a slut"

"Okay"

Dr Myoui scribbled a few lines across a page in the folder she had opened on her lap.

"Why did that upset you?"

"Because it's not true"

"People say things about other people to be mean all the time. What made this different?"

"It just got me to okay!"

There it was. The explosion she was trying to keep under control. It was too late to stop now.

"That little bitch kept calling me a slut, accusing me of fucking everyone all the time when I didn't. She wouldn't stop even when I told her to, so I decided to show her what would happen if she didn't stop. I'm not a slut and never have I been and...and-"

Before her eyes, the room and Dr Myoui faded away in a swirl of colour, only to replaced by a familiar kitchen, looking up at her father's red face, twisted by hate into a leering mask, his hollow eyes held nothing but contempt behind their dark pupils; his large, paw like hand was wrapped around her neck, the other jabbed her check with a finger.

"Who was that boy you were with?" 

His voice made Sana quake with fear. She knew what was coming next. It always did.

"He's just a friend-"

"Liar!"

Sana cheek burned like fire, tears stung her rapidly reddening cheek; she tried to turn her eyes away, only to have her father force her to look at him.

"You're fucking that boy ain't you?"

"No-"

"Don't lie to me!"

The second slap left Sana dazed, the world spun, she felt dizzy and scared, fearful that her father might actually kill her this time.

"I'm not doing anything like that"

"Yes you are. Little slut!"

"I'm not a slut"

"Yes, you are. You're just like your mother, a stupid little slut"

Each word was punctuated by a slap; each time increasing in intensity and pushing Sana closer and closer to unconsciousness.

"Please stop"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Another slap.

"Please, don't kill me"

Sana choked out those words through swollen and bloodied lips, her tears mixing with blood and spit. Even though she had begged him not to, she hoped she would die. She prayed the next slap did it.

"Like I'd go to prison for killing something like you, slut"

Her father pulled his hand back one more time and after seeing Sana flinch, gave a greasy, laugh filled with nothing but disgust and threw his fist into the side of her face; Sana's vision shook. Had her father not had his hand wrapped around hed throat, she would've collapsed onto the floor. 

"Fuck you" 

Sana willed the next punch to end her. The last thing she saw before waking up covered in blood with a corpse at her side, was her father's cold, loveless eyes.

A voice called to Sana from the darkness of her despair, a calm, caring voice that hoisted her from the pit.

"Sana. Wake up. It's alright, wake up"

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry. Please don't hit me anymore"

"Your father's not here Sana. You're safe"

"Dr Myoui?"

"Yes"

"He made me do it"

"Who made you do what?"

"That man"

"Your father?"

Sana's eyes darted to the corner of her room and then back to Dr Myoui; she leaned in closer, hugged Dr Myoui and whispered in her ear;

"He's watching us. He made me do it"

"Who, Sana?"

"The man in the corner"

"There's no one there"

"He's always there. Please, Dr Myoui, be careful"

Sana pulled away and collapsed onto her bed, eyes trained on the corner; Dr Myoui gathered her papers and backed out of the room.

"You'll be alright?"

"Yes, Dr Myoui. Thank you"

The doctor nodded and allowed Jeongyeon to slide the door shut. Jeongyeon looked through the bars and gave a concerned nod before shutting the view slot.

Sana waited for the sound of Dr Myoui's heels to fade away before rolling onto her side and looking at the shadow. She turned her gaze to the floor and smiled.

"I did what you wanted"

The shadow remained silent.

"I did"

Silence.

"Now, keep your part of the deal"

The shadow nodded before slipping through the gaps in the door like smoke and disappearing, leaving behind the faint smell of chocolate and raw meat.

Sana withdrew the stolen tooth from her pocket and placed it under her pillow; she gave the pillow a pat and laid her head on it, ready to sleep again.

"I wonder if you still get money even if it's not your own"

With that thought out in the world, Sana gave a small shrug and closed her eyes, hoping the shadow would keep his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my free time(which doesn't exist anymore) and it's like whatever.
> 
> I wrote it on my phone because computers are for old people and I ain't no nerd.
> 
> There will be more. I think.
> 
> As always, like, comment and subscribe and stay loose brah.


End file.
